


An Avengers Christmas

by BlackHawk13



Series: The Avenger Holidays [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of our favorite Avengers on Christmas</p><p>Sadly I don't own any of the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers Christmas

Steve walked down the hall to grab a snack before bed, humming Deck the Halls. 

“Are you sure you can’t make it?”

Steve cocked his head to the side at the sound of Natasha’s voice. 

She was in the living room pacing by Tony’s obnoxiously large and lavishly decorated Christmas Tree. “Ok. No that’s fine. Clint really it’s fine. Just be careful. I love you too.” She hung up her phone and sighed heavily. 

Steve cleared his throat. He knew she probably already knew he was there. But Steve wasn’t raised to be impolite. 

She turned and looked at him. 

“Everything alright?”

Her slim shoulders shrugged. “Clint doesn’t think he’ll make it back for tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry Natasha. Can I get you anything?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Night Steve.” In truth she wasn’t fine. This was her first Christmas without Clint since she had met him. 

“Night Natasha.” Steve watched her walk down to her bedroom before heading to the kitchen for his snack. 

~*~

At one am Tony was finally wrapping his presents. He completely forgot about them. He didn’t forget to buy them, he just forgot to wrap them, and also where he put them. He poked his head around the corner when he heard the elevator ding. The Avengers and handling staff, as Tony called the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, were the only ones with a passcode to get to the top floors. 

Clint walked in covered in snow, looking exhausted, and loaded down with presents. He shuffled in and set his presents down under the tree. Clint nodded at Tony before making his way down to his and Natasha’s room. 

Tony just shrugged and went back to wrapping. 

~*~

Around two am Natasha was curled up around Clint’s pillow. Smelling him was the only way she could get to sleep when he was gone. She shifted in her sleep and felt something move against her side. Her green eyes snapped open, her hand already holding her knife. She turned slowly to see Clint passed out behind her. Her full lips pulled back into a smile and she quickly stowed her knife back under her pillow. Natasha kissed him softly before pulling him close. 

Clint nuzzled into her chest, falling into a deeper sleep. 

~*~

Thor woke them all up at 7 am. “FRIENDS! IT IS THE DAY KNOWN AS CHRISTMAS! WE MUST GO TO THE TREE AND SEE WHAT THIS MAGE YOU CALL SANTA HAS BROUGHT US!”

Natasha didn’t know what was louder, Thor’s voice or his footsteps. Clint’s lips found her’s before she opened her eyes. She smiled and kissed him back. His stubble tickled her face. 

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Merry Christmas yourself.” She rubbed his back. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“I got things done so I could.”

“Thank you.” 

Clint kissed her again. 

Steve knocked on their door. “Breakfast is cooking.” The good thing about Steve was he didn’t linger. He said what he needed to and walked on. Unlike Tony, who liked to try and open their door. 

Clint kissed her one more time before getting up and pulling a t-shirt on. 

Natasha pulled pj bottoms on and opened their door. 

He pulled her close as they walked down the hall, comfortable enough in their home and among their friends to be public about their affection. 

Tony was helping a very pregnant Pepper sit down at the breakfast table. 

Thor was helping Bruce bring all the food over to the table while Jane fed their month old daughter. 

Steve was filling drink orders and making eggs. 

The assassins brought the rest of the food over and joined them in eating breakfast. It was always a loud and joyful meal when Thor was at the table, and today was no exception. After the last plate was cleared he turned to Jane. 

“Now may I go to the tree?” 

Jane smiled. “Why don’t we go sit on the small couch.”

He jumped to his feet and picked her and their baby up. 

Jane squealed and laughed all the way to the living room. 

“The couch sounds like a great idea.” Pepper mused. 

“Then a couch you shall have!” Tony pulled her to her feet and helped her to the bigger couch, reclining her part and propping her up with pillows. 

Bruce took his chair while Steve, Clint, and Natasha took the other spots on the couch. 

“Presents now?” Thor asked hopefully. 

“Yes, presents now!” Tony clapped his hands together. He had to give his first. He was nice enough to pass out Pepper’s for her. 

Thor handed out the presents from himself, Jane and India.

Steve went next followed by Bruce. 

Natasha and Clint gave their presents out together. 

Thor received a couple pairs of pants in hopes that he would stop showing off his nude and well endowed body. Tony also found him an armor cleaning kit. 

Tony gave Jane one of his creations that could be used as a laptop, phone, or music player. The others got her bath stuff and clothes. India of course was smothered with toys. 

Tony had gotten all things Ironman. Towels, bed sheets, clothing, soap, and action figures. He thought it was the greatest thing ever invented. Pepper was blessed with a foot massager, comfortable clothes, and plenty of things for the twins. 

Steve was given plenty of art supplies and Blu Rays, mainly war movies. 

Bruce got boxes of herbal tea, some clothes, and a child’s chemistry set. 

Clint of course got a couple jars of resin to wax his bowstring, new arrowheads, and a pair of boots with specialty grip. 

Thanks to Tony, Natasha’s secret love of kid’s movies was now public knowledge. So of course she had the entire collection of Pixar and Disney gifted to her on Blu Ray. Clint had given her bath stuff and candles. 

After grabbing snacks the Avengers settled down to watch the classic Christmas movies together as a family. 

While they were cuddled up on the couch Clint slipped a ring onto Natasha’s left hand. It wasn’t anything extravagant. It was a simple silver band with a few small diamonds embedded in it. 

Natasha stared at her hand for a few moments before turning her head and looking at him. 

He was looking back at her. 

She nodded slowly before kissing him. 

Clint pulled her closer and kissed her back. 

“What just happened?” Tony asked, needing to be informed of everything at all times. 

And there went the silent and peaceful Avengers Christmas.


End file.
